Geek
by She'sBornToBeWild
Summary: One-shot; ‹Porque, aveces, el amor esta en donde menos lo esperas›. E&B. TH.


**E**_**D**_**W**_**A**_**RD'**_**S**_** P****.O.****V**

De_p_re_s_s**e**d ti_m_e_**!**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo antes de soltar un gran suspiro y pasar mi mano por mi desastrozo cabello cobrizo.

_«Aunque te arregles más ella no dejara de verte como un _hermano_ Edward Cullen»_ me recorde.

_Maldito subconsiente_ — refunfuñe mentalmente mientras recogia mi mochila del suelo de mi desordenada habitación.

Lo unico que estaba bien organizado y en todo su esplendor era mi _adorada _colección de discos y libros. Era mi mas preciada posesión. Creo que no habia tratado de ordenar mi alcoba desde que nos mudamos a Forks, Washington. Era un pequeño pueblito que siempre permanecia_ casi _todos los dias del año encapotado; con dias lluviosos y frios. Además de monotonos. Estaba ansioso por terminar el instituto y mudarme a una gran cuidad donde siempre brillara el sol. Una de las razones era huir de los dias sombrios, pero no era la principal... Oh, no.

Mi principal razón tenia nombre y apellido. _Isabella Swan_. Bella; como preferia que la llamaran. Mi mejor amiga; o si lo prefieres, la chica de la cual he estado enamorado desde que la vi por primera vez. Ella es hermosa. Oh si, si que lo es. Pero no solo fisicamente. No... En realidad no tengo palabras para definir lo magnifica que es. _«Mi mejor amiga» _es esa clase de chicas que mete sus manos al fuego por la integridad y estado emocional de otra persona.

Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a este monotono, aburrido y sombrio pueblo cuando ingrese en el instituto; dado que a mi padre, Carlisle, le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital y mi madre, Esme, consideraba mejor una vida tranquila y monotona en un pequeño pueblo que una «activa y estresante» en la cuidad.

En el momento en que pise este pueblo supe que no seria uno de los demás. Simplemente el "chico raro y extranjero, proveniente de Londres". No me equivoque en mi predición. La mayoria de las chicas y chicas del instituto me ignoraban. Exepto los chicos «populares» o deberia decir «chicos con el cerebro en el trasero». Ellos se dedicaban a tratar de hacerme la vida imposible. La unica persona que se atrevio a hablarme fue una hermosa chica de profundos ojos marrones. Me ayudo con mi horario, a ubicarme en mis clases, me acompaño a clases y en el almuerzo; y desde ese dia se convirtio en mi mejor amiga. Al principio fui recio con ella. Creia que queria ser mi amiga por compasión; aunque era todo lo contrario. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que queria ser mi amiga porque realmente lo queria. No porque fuera el solitario chico nerd y algo por estilo. Despues de que me di cuenta, me abri completamente a ella y termine siendo su mejor amigo, hombro en que llorar y apoyo personal; como yo tambien lo era para ella. No me di cuenta en que momento mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron floreciendo y cambiando de un amor entre hermanos a como un hombre quiere una mujer. Solo estaba seguro de algo.

_Yo estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan._

Menee la cabeza para salir del profundo pozo de mis pensamientos mientras echaba una ojeada al reloj. Ya era hora de pasar a buscar a Bella a su casa. Esa era nuestra rutina. Ella tenia una vieja y destartalada camioneta que yo consideraba inservible y un _trasto. _Hacia una semana se habia averiado y yo me habia ofrecido a llevarla y traerla del instituto. Al principio se nego ¿Pero que otra opción tenia? ¿Venir en el coche de patrulla de su padre o recorrer tres kilimetros bajo la llúvia?

Baje las escaleras tarareando una canción mientras llegaba a la cocina en la cual se encontraba mi mama preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos dias, corazón — dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y ponia el desayuno en la mesa y yo abria el refigerador— ¿No tienes hambre? — pregunto porque yo solamente tome una botella de agua mineral.

— Buenos dias, madre — dije mientras abria la botella y tomaba un trago — No, voy tarde a recoger a Bella y no tengo apetito — le di una pequeña sonrisa y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla — Nos vemos luego.

— Hasta luego, hijo — dijo mientras retiraba un plato de la mesa — Saluda a Bella de mi parte — grito cuando salia por la puerta hacia el garage donde estaba mi preciado _volvo._

— ¡Esta bien! — grite mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hize el trayecto rapidamente dado que ya me sabia casi de memoria el camino y estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a su pequeña y acogedora casa. Estacione detras del coche de policia de su padre y camine hasta su entrada para tocar el timbre.

Su madre, René, quien era parecida a Bella solo que diferian en edad y color de ojos y cabello, me abrio dandome una calida sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Edward — dijo mientras yo correspondia a su sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Señora Swan — ella rio y mi sonrisa se ensancho; su risa me recordaba a la de Bella.

— Siempre tan educado — dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza y su sonrisa se ensanchaba — Bella bajara en un minuto ¿gustas algo de desayunar? — dijo mientras se movia y hacia un gesto para que entrara.

— No, gracias Señora Swan. No tengo apetito — dije mientras me adentraba a la casa.

— Sientate, Edward. Bella no tardara en bajar — dijo mientras señalaba el sillon.

Hize lo que me pidio y desde la cocina pude ver al Señor Swan.

— Buenos días, Señor Swan — le di una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Aveces el padre de Bella me ponia nervioso. No era muy feliz con que pasara la mayor parte de mi tiempo al lado de su hija.

— Buenos días, Edwin — rode los ojos internamente. No importaba en cuantas ocasiones le recordara mi nombre al padre de Bella. Nunca lo recordaria.

— Cariño, se llama Edward — dijo la Señora Swan mientras rodaba los ojos — Parece que eres incapaz de recordarlo — siguio cocinando algo en la estufa mientras el señor Swan refunfuñaba bajo su aliento y yo reia silenciosamente.

— Papa deja tranquilo a Edward — dijo Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se veia endemoniadamente hermosa. Me reprimi mentalmente por esa clase de pensamientos hacia una dama. Pero con Bella era dificil. Ella era demasiado hermosa para su propio bien — Bueno dias, pumpkin — dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. Amaba que hiciera eso, el contacto de sus suaves labios contra mi piel era reconfortante. Su olor me inundo mientras sonreia resplandecientemente. Fresas y rosias. Como todos los dias.

— Buenos dias, Bells — dije mientras me paraba del sillón y la seguia a la cocina.

— Adios, mama — deposito un beso en las mejillas de sus padres — Adios papa. Nos vemos luego — luego tomo mi mano con una resplandeciente sonrisa y me jalo fuera de la cocina.

— Supongo que eso significa que no desayunaras — dijo René desde la cocina. Bella rio suavemente y meneo la cabeza.

— No tengo hambre mama. Nos vemos — luego termino de arrastrarme completamente de la cocina mientras su madre se despedia.

— Alguien tiene muchos deseos de ir al instituto hoy — dije perplejo mientras Bella se colocaba la chaqueta y cerraba la puerta.

— No — Bella nego con la cabeza mientras reia — Solo te extrañaba mucho, pumpkin — dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita y jugaba con un mechon de mi cabello. Me inundo una ola de felicidad y rei un poco.

— Yo tambien, Bells — suspire — Yo tambien — pase una mano por sus hombros mientras nos encaminabamos a mi volvo. Ella no sabia cuan cierto era lo que dije.

* * *

_B_E_L_L_A_'S P.O.V

**D**en_**i**_al_**!**_

Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros y repentinamente me senti de nuevo en casa. Su suave y calido contacto era reconfortante, como algo que necesitas para sentirte completo. El era mi mejor amigo aunque frecuentemente las personas nos confundian con una pareja de «tortolos» como decia mi madre. Pero ellos simplemente no entendian nuestra relación. Yo necesitaba de Edward, de el, su amistad y su calido y reconfortante tacto. René siempre decia que estaba enamorada de Edward y no me daba cuenta, que me terminaria enterando cuando fuera demasiado tarde y que despertara ahora. Como dije, nadie entendia nuestra relación. Asi como yo necesitaba de Edward, el necesitaba de mi. Se que no es creible, pero yo era su apoyo emocional asi como el era el mio.

Edward abrio la puerta del copiloto por mi, haciendo galancia de su caballeria; como usualmente hacia. Sin embargo no lo hacia falsamente, el simplemente era asi. Asi fue como lo criaron. Le aparte de la cara un mechon de su adorable pelo cobrizo mientras le devolvia la sonrisa y me adentre al coche. Siempre habia adorado y envidiado su cabello, de ese inusual tono cobrizo; sedoso y brillante. Debia admitirlo; no habia porque mentir. Edward era extremadamente guapo. Era palido, alto, delgado pero musculoso y su rostro, escondido detras de su sedoso cabello, parecia tallado en marmol; una cuadrada y perfecta mandubula, unos perfectos y rellenos labios, unos ojos; detras de aquellos adorables lentes, enviablemente verdes; los cuales refulgian cuando estaba furioso y brillaban cuando estaba feliz. Suspire.

— ¿En que piensas? — su voz me sobresalto y me hizo saltar un poco — Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. Es solo que esta mañana te noto ausente — explico mientras me observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Le sonrei y puse una mano en su hombro.

— Nada en especial, pumpkin — dije mientras desviaba mi vista hacia la ventana.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — dijo con tono temeroso. Rode los ojos ante su tono. Edward estaba aparcando el coche. Observe como Jacob me saluda con un gesto de la mano mientras bajaba de su moto y me guiñaba el ojo

— Edward — lo regañe — sabes que puedes contarme y preguntarme lo que sea. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros — dije mientras observaba como aparcaba el coche.

— ¿Te gusta Jacob? — pregunto. Frunci el ceño un poco mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

— No lo se — suspire — Si me atrae un poco... pero... — frunci mas los labios mientras pensaba como explicar lo que sentia.

— ¿Pero...? — un toque en la ventanilla nos hizo saltar a los dos. Edward bajo la ventana para encontrarnos con la espectacular Tanya D'nali quien observaba a Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

** E**_**D**_**W**_**A**_**RD'**_**S**_** P.O.V**

T_h_e Be_g_in_n_in_g_ **O**f T_h_e E_n_d_**!**_

Baje la ventanilla del coche para ver el rostro de Tanya que me observaba con una sonrisa amistosa la cual correspondi.

— Hola, Tanya — dije mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Ella rio suavemente y chasqueo la lengua.

— Hola, Edward — paso una mano por su pelo y luego miro a Bella — Hola Bella — dijo mientras su sonrisa flaqueaba un poco.

— Hola — respondio Bella secamente. Le frunci el ceño y le mande una mirada inquisitiva advertirle que despues me daria una explicación del porque de su comportamiento.

Tanya carraspeo un poco y yo volvi hacia ella mi atención.

— Edward... — dijo antes de trabarse y bajar la mirada.

— ¿Si, Tanya? — ella subio la vista y yo le mande una sonrisa infundandole animo. No entendia el porque de su comportamiento. Desde que la conocia habia sido una persona muy dulce. Ella me caia verdaderamente bien.

— Me preguntaba si... — se sonrojo y dejo de hablar abruptamente. Yo frunci el ceño mirandola confundido mientras ella suspiraba y tomaba aire— Se que no es lo convencional. Se suponia que deberias ser tu quien me lo diga pero... — suspiro nuevamente con frustación y luego parecio calmarse pues me dedico una calida sonrisa — ¿Te gustaria ir cenar conmigo esta noche?

— Oh... — Wow fue lo unico que pude pensar. ¿Porque Tanya D'nali querria cenar _conmigo_?

Sin embargo_... ¿Porqué no?_

¿Porqué no hacerlo si la chica de la cúal estoy enamorado solo me ve como un hermano? ¿Porqué no tratar de superarla para asi poder ser un verdadero amigo para ella? Asi los dos seriamos felices. Yo con Tanya y ella con Jacob.

Siempre considere a Tanya atractiva. No era que sintiera algo por ella, pero sabia que si debaja ir a Bella mis sentimientos por ella florecerian. Tanya era una persona dulce, atractiva y considerada y estoy seguro de que si no hubiera conocido a Bella quizás estuviera loco por ella en estos momentos. O quizás no, no hay nadie como Bella.

— Si no quieres hacerlo... yo... lo siento Ed... — la interrumpi. Me di cuenta de que la habia dejado esperando por una respuesta y seguramente habia malinterpretado mi silencio.

— ¡No! ¡No, no! — dije mientras subia las manos — Yo... — tome un respiro y luego sonrei un poco — Estoy seguro de que la pasaremos genial esta noche Tanya — mi sonrisa se aumento un poco — Paso por ti a las ocho ¿te parece bien?

* * *

_B_E_L_L_A_'S P.O.V

T_h_e F_a_**t**e_f_ul T_ru_th_**!**_

_Perra _— pense mientras me cruzaba de brazos —_ Obviamente te dira que no. El no dejaria de ir a nuestros viernes de pizzas porque tu, reina de la popularidad, lo invites a cenar_

— Si no quieres hacerlo... — Claro que no quiere. Si quiere ir a cenar, iria conmigo —yo... lo siento Ed...

— ¡No! ¡No, no! — _¡¿No, no?! _pense con alarma mientras me descruzaba de brazos — Yo... — Edward tomo aire. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Porque ella lo invitaba a cenar? ¿Le gustaba? Derrepente un sentimiento de furia me recorrio el cuerpo ¡¿Porque nunca me dijo que se sentia atraido hacia Tanya D'nali?! _El no tiene porque decirte, Bella_- me recorde. — Estoy seguro de que la pasaremos genial esta noche Tanya —su sonria aumento mientras se me revolvia el estomago — Paso por ti a las ocho ¿te parece bien? — ¡¿QUE!?

_¡¿Qué paso con nuestro viernes de pizza?! _— pense mientras mi estomago se estrujaba.

Tanya se acerco y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Edward que _yo_ misma habia besado esta mañana y que consideraba _mía._

_¿Tuya?_ — me dijo una voz en mi cabeza con burla — _Edward puede dejar que cualquier barbie plastica lo bese si ese es su deseo._

_¡Pero...! _— pense con impotencia.

_¿Pero que, Bella?_ — dijo aquella molesta voz _— ¿Porque te molesta tanto? ¿Acaso estas... _celosa_?_

_¡¿Celosa?! ¡Yo no puedo estar celosa! ¡Porque entonces eso significaria que...!_

Y entonces la verdad me golpeo.

_Oh mierda, mierda y mas mierda..._

_

* * *

  
_

** E**_**D**_**W**_**A**_**RD'**_**S**_** P.O.V**

T_h_e H_ap_**p**y N_ew_s_**!**_

Luego de que Tanya se fue me voltee para ver a Bella con la mirada desorbitada mientras observaba el parabrisas pero sin observar nada en realidad. Esta mas palida de lo usual y respiraba entrecortadamente. Una ola de pania me inundo mientras veia la consternación en sus ojos chocolate.

—¡Bella! — exclame mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba en mi dirección. Pasee freneticamente mi mirada por todo su rostro y cuerpo, tratando de encontrar alguna herida o alguna señal del porque de su actitud.

—¡Edward! — exclamo con voz rota mientras podia ver el miedo en inundar sus ojos chocolate — Yo... tu... y... yo... no... ¡Oh maldición! ¡No! —solo decia incoherencias y eso me estaba preocupando aún más.

—Bella ¿que sucede? — le pregunte en un susurro frenetico.

—¡Edward! —exclamo antes de ponerse a llorar. Eso me alarmo aún mas. Bella nuca lloraba. Jamás.

La acune contra mi mientras ella sollozaba suavemente. Queria que me dijiera el porque de su tristeza. Si era Jacob, juro que era capaz de darle caza como un perro y hacer su muerte lenta y dolorosa. Primero arrancaria su sarnosa piel, pedazo por pedazo mientras disfrutaba del dolor que le causaba luego musculo por musculo y por ultimo; cuando me estuviera rogando por su muerte, romperia cada uno de sus huesos antes de dejarlo desangrarse hasta la muerte...

—¡Edward! — exclamo Bella con voz rota sacandome de mis sanguinarios pensamientos.

Empeze a tararear la nana que le compuse mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabello mientras aspiraba su suave aroma. Olvidarla seria como una maldición. Un castigo. Enserio... ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le dije que si a Tanya?

—¿Que sucede, cariño? —pregunte suavemente.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —pregunto en un susurro. Con tono temeroso.

—Claro, Bella —susurre —Sabes que siempre estare hay para ti, pumpkin.

Ella rio suavemente.

— ¡Hey! ¡No robes mi apodo! — exclamo mientras me daba un golpe jugueton en el hombro.

— Nunca supe porque me apodastes de esa manera — dije mientras limpiaba una lagrima que caia por su mejilla con mi dedo.

— Es por tu cabello — dijo mientras una sonrisita se plasmaba en sus carnosos labios.

— ¿Mi cabello? — pregunte mientras anarcaba una ceja.

— Si, por tu cabello. Tiene esa tonalidad bronce que me recuerda al anaranjado; y el anaranjado me recuerda a las calabazas. Y las calabazas al Halloween y recuerdo el primer Halloween que pasamos juntos. Me ayudastes con las calabazas. Las calabazas me recuerdan muchas cosas de ti... — explico mientras se encogia de hombros. Una vez mas, su forma de pensar me dejo perplejo.

— Oh... — dije para luego de parpadear reira un poco — ¿Estas lista para decirme que te sucede? ¿O quisieras pedirme un favor primero? — pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejillas que estaban adquiriendo un adorable y profundo tono rosa.

— Edward, esque... yo... yo creo que... no, yo estoy segura que... — el timbre interrumpio el balbuceo de palabras que estaba diciendo Bella mientras yo fruncia el ceño con confusión — ¡Maldición! — siseo para luego suspirar profundamente — ¿Necesitas asistir obligatoriamente a clases? — pregunto con una mueca.

No lo pense ni dos veces.

— Por supuesto que no. Lo que sea que te tiene en este estado es mucho más importante que el instituto — dije mientras la acunaba en mi pecho. Luego bese su frente y termine de limpiar el rastro de lagrimas secas que aún quedaban.

— Gracias, Edward — susurro mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Suspire y le mire por el retrovisor para salir del aparcamiento.

— ¿A donde quieres ir? — pregunte suavemente.

— A un lugar donde podamos hablar — susurro con voz tremúla. No me gusto para nada su tono. Era sombrio y la alegria y dulzura tan común en su voz de soprano habia sido reemplazado por nervios.

— Bella, me estas poniendo nervioso. ¿Que sucede? ¿Es algo malo? — pregunte mientras en mi voz se filtraba un poco de mi desesperación.

— Para mi no... — luego se estremecio un poco — No lo se para ti — susurro quedamente.

Eso me puso los nervios de punta. ¿Que quizo decir con eso?

En el trayecto hasta nuestro prado baraje mis opciones y razone el porque de su animo sombrio y nervioso. Era una noticia importante... ¿Se mudaria de Forks? No. No lo creo. Su madre me hubiera comentado algo esta mañana, además, Bella se negaria rotundamente a esa proposición y fue algo que le sucedio despues de mi charla con Tanya porque estaba de buen humor en la mañana cuando la recogi en su casa. Quizás el chucho de Jacob tuvo algo que ver... Yo vi como la saludo antes de que Tanya me abordara... entonces, si tiene que ver con Jacob y es algo bueno... ¿Porque su comportamiento sombrio? Ella dijo que era algo bueno para ella y algo que puede ser malo para mi...

Entonces la verdad me golpeo.

Ella sabia acerca de mis sentimientos por ella. Ella lo sabe y me lleva al claro a cortar nuestra amistad... ella me cambio por Jacob y por eso su actitud sombria.

— ¿Edward? — susurro Bella mientras tomaba mi hombro — ¿Que sucede, pumpkin?

Aprete la mandibula mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y estacionaba el coche al lado del camino que debiamos recorrer para llegar a nuestro claro.

— Se lo que tienes que decir — dijo tajantemente mientras salia del coche.

— Ah... ¿Si? — susurro temerosa mientras se estremecia.

— Si — respondi secamente — No hace falta que lo digas — Bella me mando una mirada de dolor mientras sus ojos se volvian acuosos.

— Al menos podrias rechazarme amablemente — dijo mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y se estremecia — Veo que te subestime.

— ¿Rechazarte? — susurre confundido — ¿De qué hablas? ¿No venías aquí a decirme que me dejabas por Jacob y que me alejara de tí?

— ¿Jacob? — susurro ella mientras secaba sus lagrimas y fruncia el ceño — ¿Dejarte por Jacob? ¡Dios! ¡Claro que no! — dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y hacia una mueca — ¿De donde sacastes una idea tan estúpida?

— Yo... — susurre mientras me sentia como un idiota al hacerla llorar... Espera... ¿ella dijo rechazarte? — ¿Rechazarte? — dije con la voz un poco mas aguda de lo normal. Mi respiración bajaba y subia y estaba seguro de que tenia los ojos desorbitados.

— Yo... — susurro Bella mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego sonrio — ¿Porque no damos un paseo Edward? — me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano se encaminaba por el camino que nos conducia al prado.

Solo que esta vez fue diferente.

Porque _ella_ entrelazo _nuestros_ dedos.

El camino al claro fue silencioso, ella jugaba nerviosamente con nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras evitaba mi mirada. Ella curioso y muerto de los nervios. Ella dijo «rechazarme» Eso quiere decir que tiene que hacerme una propuesta o... O que siente algo por mi y...

_No, Edward _— me regañe mentalmente —_ Eres un iluso, obviamente tiene algo que ver con el «favor» que tiene que pedirte._

Cuando finalmente llegamos al claro Bella solto nuestras manos, haciendo que mis manos picaran por la ausencia de su tacto, mientras se encaminaba al centro. El sol habia salido mientras caminabamos hacia ese pequeño circulo lleno de flores y en este momento se estaba colando entre los arboles y le daba a Bella un foco angelical mientras ella abria sus brazos tratando de sentir todo el calor del sol como le fuera posible.

En verdad era un ángel.

Mi ángel.

Ella cerro los ojos y subio un poco mas los brazos mientras daba pequeñas vueltas y el sol creaba pequeños destellos rojos en su cabello. Resaltando su palida piel y sus gruesas pestañas por las cuales me miraba. Sus labios rosados y rellenos estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras el viento bailaba con su cabello a su propio y misterioso ritmo.

Me dejo sin aliento; una vez más.

— Ven acá — susurro Bella mientras extendia una mano que instantaneamente tome — Abrazame — pidio mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho — Necesito que me toques, pumpkin — con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón en una acelerada carrera obedeci a sus pedidos — Quiero... — susurro — quiero que me hagas un favor... — susurro con voz triste.

— Dime que deseas, cariño. Solo dimelo — susurre desesperado.

— Quiero... — tomo aire — Quiero que... — se paro abruptamente y enterro su cara en mi pecho. Podia sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor através de mi camisa en mi pecho.

— Bella, tan solo dime que deseeas — mi desesperación se estaba convirtiendo en consternación.

— ¿Podrias...? ¿Podria no ir a cenar con Tanya esta noche? — susurro quedamente, como con miedo a herirme.

Su «favor» me dejo en una pieza. ¿Porque querria que no fuera cenar con Tanya esta noche?

Bella malinterpreto mi silencio y mi tensión. Senti su pequeño cuerpecito tensarse entre mis brazos.

— Bueno... si tu quieres... es decir, no tienes porque no ir a cenar con la chica que te gusta solo porque tu estupida mejor amiga te dijo que le hicieras el «favor» de... — la interrumpi poniendo un dedo en su boca.

— Bella — susurre confundido — Tanya no es la chica de la cual estoy enamorado — frunci el ceño y menee la cabeza con impotencia.

— ¿Entonces si estas enamorado de alguien? — pregunto con... ¿tristeza?

Su tristeza me permitio darme un poco de las vanas esperanzas que me habia prohibido hasta ahora. Sentia como si mi corazon hubiera despertado de un gran letardo.

— Si — dije sinceramente.

— ¡Maldición, Edward! — dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y daba pequeños golpees en mi pecho — ¡¿Porque?! — sollozo un poco mientras yo la miraba desconcertado — Yo... — su voz se rompio y fijo su mirada en el suelo — Yo te amo, Edward — dijo mientras se debaja caer en el suelo y yo me perdia en un mar de sensaciones.

* * *

_ B_E_L_**L**_A_'S **P.**_**O**_**.V**

_ A_**n** un_e_x_p_ec_t_e**d** tu_r_n _a__**n**_d _a_... ¿_H_a_p_**p**y e_nd_in_g_?

_Listo._

Se lo habia confesado.

Ya le habia confesado mi «gran descubrimiento»; el cual habia sabido por mucho tiempo y me negaba a aceptar hasta que no vi que tenia todo perdido.

Ahora podia rechazarme y dejarme aqui para ir con la chica de la cual, para mi maldita suerte, estaba jodidamente enamorado.

El maldito silencio en el cual estabamos sumidos me desesperaba. Simplemente queria que me rechazara rapidamente para poder irme a mi casa a llorar y comer un gran helado mientras veia peliculas romanticas y maldecia mi «s_u_e_r_t_e_». Si esque que que tengo esa maldita cosa.

Edward se dejo caer a mi lado mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Atraves de sus lentes pude ver un mar de emociones en sus profundos ojos verdes. Me miraba con sus perfectos labios entre abiertos y un mechon su cabello tapaba un trozo de su rostro. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi con la respiración entrecortada; imitando a la perfección la mia, mientras nuestros alientos, el suyo con ese olor a menta, se mezclaban. Su rostro estaba a centrimetros del mió y yo ansiaba mas que nada acortar la distancia y tocar con mis labios aquellos perfactamente rosados. Alce mi mano y retire sus lentes para observar mejor aquellos ojos jodidamente hermosos que ahora parecian brillar.

—_ Finalmente... _— susurro Edward antes de unir nuestros labios.

* * *

** E**_**D**_**W**_**A**_**RD'**_**S**_** P.O.V**

U_n_i_m_a_g_**i**n_ab_le**_!_**

Sus suaves, dulces y perfectos labios se movian contra los mios en una danza lenta, torturosa, dulce e increiblemente placentera. Eran aún mejor que en todas aquellas fantasias. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se comparaba, nisiquiera un poco, a este inimaginable momento.

Era simplementep_e_r_f_ec_t_o.

Me movi aún mas cerca de ella y pose mis manos en su delgada y delicada cintura. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, llenando de una gran y extraña satifacción. Su pequeña y calida lengua pidio acceso a mi boca y gustoso e instantaneamente se lo concedi.

_Entonces, ella dijo por segunda vez las palabras que cambiarian mi vida por siempre._

— Te amo — susurro contra mis labios. Mi respiración se hizo aún mas entrecortada y el beso suvio de nivel. Mi corazón parecia querer salir de mi pecho y la deliciosa lucha de su lengua con la mia me estaba volviendo, literalmente, desequilibrado.

— Dilo de nuevo — murmure mientras mis labios descendian hasta su cuello; en donde me senti como un niño en una jugueteria.

— Te amo — murmuro con la resporación entrecortada.

— De nuevo — ordene mientras besaba con más fuerza.

— Te amo — dijo mientras arqueaba el cuello para darme mas acceso.

— Otra vez — dije mientras apretaba el agarre de su cintura.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... — murmuro una y otra vez mientras me sentia el hombre mas feliz del basto y gran mundo.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y debore sus labios con pasión. Me recorde que debia ser amable con ella pero era bastante dificil cuando ella paseaba sus manos por mis costados y mi cabello. Ella se poso en el suelo y yo me amolde a ella de modo que no cargara nada de mi peso, apoyandome en mis codos.

— Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan — susurre contra su oreja con voz ronca mientras mis labios jugaban con su oido. Ella se estremecio un poco y luego tomo mi rostro con sus manitas para darme un frenetico beso.

No me di cuenta en que momento el sol se oculto para dar paso a las nubes; pero, de cualquier modo, en ese momento estabamos empapados por la llúvia. Bella se estremecio de frio y yo me levante para darle mi abrigo.

— Te resfriaras — dije mientras la pasaba mi abrigo por los hombros. Ella nego con la cabeza.

— Yo llevo mi abrigo, pumpkin — me quito mi chaqueta de la mano y la puso arriba de mis hombros — Tu te resfriaras si no te la pones — su acerco hasta que sus labios estuvieron contra mi oido. Me estremeci ligeramente — No quisiera que mi mejor amigo y ahora el-mejor-novio-de-todo-el-vacio-y-basto-mundo se resfriara — sonrei mientras la tomaba de la cadera.

— ¿Oh, si? — pregunte mientras besaba su cuello — ¿Se puede saber quien es ese? — pregunte bromeando.

— Oh, seguro lo conoces — dijo mientras se encongia de hombros y yo soltaba un «¿Hum hm?» — Oh, si. Es extremadamente guapo — en mi boca se formo una gran sonrisa y a mi cuerpo lo recorrio una gran ola de satisfacción al saber que aquel ángel me consideraba atractivo.

— ¿Si? —pregunte mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.

— Si... amo su sedoso cabello cobrizo — dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con un mechon que estaba en mis ojos — Amo sus lentes — dijo mientras los tomaba del suelo, donde los habia dejado cuando nos besamos, y se los ponia. Le quedaban adorables — Amo sus perfectos y rellenos labios — murmuro mientras con un dedo los recorria — Y lo mas importante...

— ¿Si? — murmure.

— Amo sus hermosos y brillantes orbes verdes y su hermosa personalidad. ¿Te dije que era uno de los seres mas magnificos que existia? — pregunto mientras pasaba los brazos por mis hombros.

— No — susurre mientras miraba esos profundos orbes chocolate — Pero te puedo decir que es un hombre _muy _afortunado. Probablemente el mas afortunado del mundo — murmure mientras le daba un rapido beso en los labios.

— ¿Hum hm? — asenti — ¿Y eso porque? — pregunto mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

— Porque tiene a la novia mas hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, de este maldito mundo — dije mientras me ponia de pie y la arrastraba conmigo porque tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Dio un salto y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura mientras yo la sostenia para que no se resbalara — ¿Y sabes que más? — pregunte mientras daba pequeñas vueltas en circulos. Bella rio y nego con la cabeza — ¡La ama! — brame mientras miraba al cielo y las risas y la velocidad en la cual girabamos aunmentaba — ¡Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Te amo mas que a mi propia vida! ¡Lo eres _todo_!¡**Todo** para mí! — Bella soltaba pequeñas carcajadas que sonaban a musica para mis oidos mientras dabamos vueltas. Hoy habia sido el mejor dia de mi maldita existencia. Y todo gracias a esta endemoniadamente hermosa chica que sostenia entre mis brazos.

* * *

**_Unas horas más tarde...  
_**

— Entonces... — dijo Bella mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

— Dime, amor — dije mientras mi sonrisa aumentaba y encendia el coche.

— No iras a tu cena con Tanya ¿verdad? — pregunto mientras estrechaba los ojos.

— Bueno... yo...eh... — balbucee.

— ¡Edward Cullen! — exclamo Bella sin poder creerselo mientras desenlazaba nuestras manos y se cruzaba de brazos — ¡¿Iras a esa maldita cita con Tanya?! — pregunto con tono dolido.

Rei y menee la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no, Bella — dijo mientras volvia a entrelazar nuestras manos — Era solo una broma... Pero...

— Pero que... — pregunto Bella impasiblemente.

— ¿Tu no iras a tu cita con Jacob, verdad? — pregunte mientras me tensaba un poco.

— No claro que no — dijo como si fuera algo obvio — Jacob... no me gusta — suspiro — Lo veo como un... hermano — explico mientras me lanzaba una mirada picara — Solo conosco a alguien a quien quiera de esa forma y esta lejos de ser Jacob.

— ¿Hum hm? — pregunte mientras sonreia arrogantemente.

— Aja — dijo mientras asentia y una malevola sonrisa se acrecentaba lentamente en su rostro — Se llama Dan — dijo mientras suspiraba dramaticamente.

Aunque sabia que era una broma, mi sonrisa se esfumo y los celos salieron a bordo.

— ¿Dan? — pregunte mientras entrecerraba los ojos — ¿Qué Dan? ¿Lo conosco?

— Aja — dijo mientras volvia su vista a la ventana.

— ¿De donde? — demande.

— Del instituto — se encogio de hombros.

— ¿Cómo lo conocistes tú? — demande nuevamente.

— De la clase de fránces. Deberias ver su acento — suspiro — es _tan _endemonianadamente sexy —volvio a suspirar.

— Bella no es gracioso — masculle mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza.

Bella solto una gran carcajada y se giro para darme un rapido beso en los labios.

— Eres tan adorable cuando te pones celoso — dijo mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas.

— ¡Bah! — resople.

— Tranquilo, solo hay uno para mi — dijo mientras volvia a entrelazar nuestras manos.

— Si... Dan — dije sarcasticamente. Bella solto una carcajada.

— Aparca ahí — ordeno mientras señalaba un lado de la carretera. Anarque una ceja.

— ¿Por...? — pregunte.

— Tu solamente aparca — dijo con simplesa. Me encogi de hombros y obedeci. Mi padre siempre decia que debia hacerle caso a las mujeres aún asi estuvieran mal y... ¡Hey! ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirla? Suspire y recarge mi cabeza en el asiento. Senti como Bella se acomodaba para quedar sentada en mi regazo — Asi que... ¿crées que la unica persona a la cual amo es a "Dan"? — dijo mientras anarcaba una ceja. Una sonrisas crecio e mi rostro y nege lentamente con la cabeza — Que bueno... porque quien quiero no tiene acento frances precisamente...

Frunci el ceño.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunte mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Bella solto una risita y me dio un rapido beso que hizo florecer en mi rostro una sonrisa tonta.

— Bueno pues... — suspiro — Que mi "amor platonico" se llama Edward Cullen, tiene diecisiete años, acento britanico; es palido, musculoso, tiene el pelo de un raro, pero no por eso menos adorable, color cobrizo y es mi mejor amigo al cual amo con locura.

— No creo que sea platonico — murmure mientras besaba sus rellenos labios.

— Ya no — susurro antes de profundizar el beso.

* * *

Estabamos en la hora del almuerzo. Hacia tres meses y dos semanas que Bella y yo habiamos empezado a salir y habian sido los tres meses y dos semanas mas felices de mi maldita existencia.

— ¿Que haces? — pregunto mientras dejaba su bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa y me quitaba los lentes para ponerselos. Adoraba que hicera eso; se veia hermosa con ellos.

— Nada, esperando desesperadamente que mi amor llege de comprar su almuerzo para devorar sus labios — comente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hum hm? — pregunto mientras sonreia y juntaba nuestros labios — ¿Sabes que? — pregunto mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

— ¿Hmm? — pregunte mientras jugaba con el zipper de mi sweater el cual lleavaba puesto; tambien adoraba que hicera eso. Entendia porque los futbolistas dejaban usar a las porristas sus chaquetas. Era como una forma de declararlas suyas.

— Ayer llego la carta de Brown — comento.

— ¿Y...? — pregunte con la emoción contenida.

— ¡Me aceptaron! — grito con alegria mientras reia y yo me abalazanba a ella para estrecharla entre mis brazos — ¡Iremos a Bronw juntos! — dijo mientras besaba mis labios y daba pequeños saltitos.

Oh, si.

No podia pedirle nada más a la vida. Solo que no alejara de _mi_ ángel.

* * *

Bueno... este es un One-Shot que traigo en la cabeza desde hace algunos dias y de un momento a otro me puse a escribirlo y lo termine en un dia. No lo se, me dio un ataque de inspiración. La verdad amo a Edward geek. No lo se... me llama la atención. Por cierto, cuando dice "Unas horas despues..." No hicieron _nada _sucio, simplemente disfrutaron de su mutua compañia en el claro.

¡Maldición, me tengo que ir!

¡R_e_vi_ew_s!

Bites; Clap's.


End file.
